Twist
by Kakarot Son
Summary: A series of chain events change the Dragon Ball world forever.
1. An Alternate Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball.**

...

"Chichi, please!" Goku pleaded with a hint of desperation to his voice. "He can still study, and I promise I won't hurt him!"

"We've been over this before," Chichi sighed. "I can't let my little boy grow up exposed to such things and besides - he'll need to focus on his studies."

"But Chichi, he's only three and he can already say words I can't!" whined Goku, attempting to get her to budge.

"Well it's not my fault that you never got a proper education, now is it Goku?" Chichi asked, a de-attached tone to her voice.

"But he needs to know how to defend himself, Chi!" Goku exclaimed, obviously getting frustrated. It was both a little funny and weird to see Goku get a little angry, but nonetheless, Chichi was going to maintain her stance in the matter.

"I'm sure you'll always be here to take care of him, Goku. And besides, I'm fine, aren't I?"

"You can fight though," Goku sighed. "Gohan doesn't even know what fighting is!"

"Well I'm sure he'll have plenty of time to study about it," Chichi let out a humourless laugh. "He's not fighting, Goku. And that's _final_."

"That's not fair, Chichi; he deserves to be able to defend himself, and you know that." Goku shot back, relentlessly. He was clearly determined to argue his point out, she'd give him that much.

"Haha, maybe he does. But I don't want my baby becoming such a hooligan, Goku. Maybe when he's a little older I'll let you teach him a litt-"

"What about Piccolo?" Goku interjected, looking as though an idea had struck him.

"What about that monster?" Scowled Chichi. The mere mention of the... _thing's_ name frustrated her.

"I'm his rival or something right? He wants to be as stronger than me, and I want to be stronger than him, right?" Goku grinned.

"Yes, Goku. I know that already," Chichi said, massaging her temples.

"Well Piccolo's not really very nice right?" Goku smiled, oblivious to the fact that his wife was getting more irritated with each passing sentence.

"Yeah, Goku. I'm pretty sure he tried to kill you, and everything."

"Well, if he's not so nice, then maybe he won't try to fight me directly?" Goku said, an oddly philosophical tone coating his voice.

"What do you mean?" She could almost see the bemused smirk which overtook her husband's face as he saw the perplexed look which appeared on her face.

"He could always try to attack you or Gohan, instead of me. Y'know because I love you both a lot and everything," grinned Goku.

"That's true..." Chichi said, blinking. She hadn't thought of that... Goku had actually thought of something that was so obvious... yet so complex at the same time. Piccolo - she was sure - was a vile creature, perhaps the vilest of all the various types of creatures on the Earth. She wouldn't put such a horrible move past him.

"But we can still protect him, can't we?" Chichi tried to argue, drawing on blanks.

"I almost lost when I was fighting him full on! No offence, but it would be kind of hard to try and beat Piccolo while trying to defend the two of you!" Chichi watched somewhat amused as Goku threw both his hands up in the air to further exclaim his point.

"But even if you teach him something, Goku, that's not going to help. If nobody but you can take on that monster, how do you expect it to make a difference if Gohan can fight? It's sad, but Gohan would get hurt... badly after being near him for just seconds. I mean, did you see what he did to Krillin at the tournament a couple of years ago, Goku? That was just him warming up, and then he went on to go full-out against you! There's no way my little boy could survive that."

"Well then we've got to pray that Piccolo never tries something like that," Goku stated grimly. "But I can at least make sure that he'll be able to dodge a punch or two, maybe throw one of his own. If he can take care of himself, he'll be able to take care of himself, Chi. If anything bad happens to him, he'll be able to at least do _something_ about it."

"Maybe you're right Goku... but I don't want Gohan growing up too soon, and forgetting about his studies to go around dating a new skank every few weeks like that Yamcha friend of yours."

"Don't worry," Goku reassured her, "I'll take good care of him. I turned out right after all!"

She laughed lightly, grinning back at him happily. "Alrighty... I guess it can't hurt. But only for an hour or two a week, Goku!"

"That's something, I guess." Goku rubbed the back of his head nervously... he looked pretty cute when he did that.

"Yep, that's about as good as you're going to get." Hearing some kind of a whine, she flashed Goku a quick, final smile as she left him before walking towards the kitchen. She was almost positive that was Gohan calling for her.

Soon she fund herself facing a young boy who banging on the table that he had seated himself by. Chichi would have smiled at the site, if not for the racket the boy was throwing.

"Mummy!" cried the child, "I hungry!"

"Gohan! Use proper grammar," scolded Chichi, "Say _I'm_ hungry"

"I um hugry!" Gohan corrected, still whining.

"Hungry, hun-ga-ree" stressed Chichi, handing Gohan a small plate of rice. It was a miracle that the young boy could eat on his own, especially at his age. It turned out that almost every parenting book she'd had was wrong, which was odd but certainly a welcome surprise. His teeth had formed a long time ago, when he was around nine months old.

A loud burp sounded through the Son household as Chichi groaned, _'an appetite just like his father's.'_

...

Goku, ran outside as fast as he could, cupping his hands and yelling, "Nimbus!" in his loudest voice. Sure enough, a puffy, yellow cloud slowly began to descend towards the young warrior.

"Okay, boy, to Kami's Lookout!" said Goku, as he jumped onto the cloud. It had been a while since he'd been over to Kami's and even longer since he'd gone on a decent trip with the Nimbus.

Smiling slightly as he watched the landscape below him vanish in an air, Goku looked around admiring the tranquillity of the place. It sure was a quiet, but beautiful day...

After almost dozing off because of the warmth that the sun was radiating, Goku found himself atop Kami's Lookout fairly soon. Spotting, a black genie-like man watering some flowers off on the other edge, Goku leapt off the yellow cloud and somersaulted onto the platform of the lookout.

Effortlessly landing on it without so much as a sound, Goku approached Mr. Popo. Having been mentored by him and Kami a while back, the two of them were on fairly good terms and Goku knew that he could rely on him for almost anything. From food to advice, the strangely-genie-like creature had it all.

"Ah! Goku, it's a shame I don't get to see you often anymore. what could I do for you?" Mr. Popo asked, as he turned around to face Goku; having finished watering the plants.

"Uhh... Mr. Popo! Could you please make a Gi for Gohan?" Goku asked pleadingly, knowing how capable Mr. Popo was when it came to repairing and making clothes; having run through several sets throughout the time he'd trained upon the lookout.

"Who's Gohan? You can't possible mean your grandfather?" asked a puzzled Mr. Popo

"He's my son!" beamed Goku, with an immense feeling of pride, unknowing that he had only confused Mr. Popo further.

"Y..you have a son?" asked Mr. Popo.

"Yup! He's named after my Grandfather, now can you make a Gi for him?" asked Goku

"Well congratulations! I never would've guessed... and as for the Gi, I'll need the boy's measurements," replied Popo

"What are they?" asked Goku, scratching his head in an all too familiar way.

"Umm, why don't you visit one of those shopping centres in a city and go buy one from there? I'm sure you'll be able to get everything you need there."

"Oh! That gives me an idea, I'll just ask Chichi to make one, thanks Mr. Popo!" yelled Goku, before skydiving down the tower, calling upon his yellow cloud. Unsurprisingly, the fluffy cloud rescued the free-falling man from what would have been certain death.

"C'mon Nimbus, let's go home! We've gotta- train Gohan!" yelled Goku, as he soared through the dark-blue sky.

...

After returning home and asking Chichi to make a Gi for Gohan, Goku went off to find his son, to try and begin their training. Walking into the room of his cheerful son, he noticed a little brown bear on his bed. It was a fluffy little thing... mocking him and staring at him, unmoving. He swore that it was giving him the most ridiculous of glar-

"Daddy!" squealed Gohan, running into the room with tears in his eyes, sporting a little cut on his hand. "Daddy! It's bweedin"

"You gave me a real scare, there kiddo." Rubbing the boy's hair gently, Goku smiled before gently massaging the young child's hand. "It's only a little cut... but what happened to your hand?"

"I was pwaying outside and I twripped on top of a rock!"

"It's okay little man, now I've got a little surprise for you," said Goku, grinning. He had practically pictured this moment ever since his little man was born.

"What is it daddy?" asked Gohan, curious, why would his father be smiling when he had just gotten hurt?

"You know how you said you wanted to be just like daddy?" asked Goku, after receiving a nod, "To be able to defend your loved one and make sure nothing ever happens to them? Well, mummy and daddy had a talk, and she agreed to let me train you, kiddo!"

"Twain?" what does that mean, asked Gohan.

"Tr-ay-n, that means that we can practice fighting, to make you stronger!" replied Goku, unable to stop himself from chuckling. He never dreamed that he'd have to explain something, to someone. To almost everyone he'd ever come across he was always the boy that had been raised in a forest. Naïve, uneducated, and pure of heart... it was strange to be explaining something for once.

"I don't want to fwight with daddy," cried Gohan, as a tear managed to drop. "I love you daddy!"

"Gohan, it's okay. We aren't going to hurt each other, just practice martial arts, which is a form of self defence. So if you're ever alone you'll be alright…" replied Goku as he offered his son a bright grin for reassurance, "Now little man, let's go get your Gi."

Watching Gohan's face light up in recognition of the word 'Gi' was like a young child watching a Christmas tree light up for the very first time. There was no doubt in Goku's mind that his son knew what a Gi was - his wife was always yelling at him for wearing one after all.

Speaking of Chichi, Goku figured that it was about time to pull up his socks and ask her to make Gohan a Gi extra nicely. He loved Chichi and all, but he was well aware that sometimes she was a little stubborn, especially when it came to him asking things of her - for anything that didn't involve food. Goku was almost positive that she enjoyed cooking almost as much as he did eating it.

Walking into the kitchen, he wasn't surprised to find her chopping up numerous vegetables. Feeling his stomach grumble slightly, his mouth watered slightly as he let his mind wander to thinking about whatever delicious concoction she was making for dinner. Pausing, he quickly snapped himself back into reality.

"Hey Chichi..." he trailed off.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Goku." Chichi sighed.

"I know Chichi, and I can't wait... but I need to ask you something else," chuckled Goku. There were more than a few ways that this could end badly...

"Huh?" Chichi's eyes snapped towards those of her husbands. "What do you mean?"

"Well... if I'm going to teach Gohan how to fight, I'll kind of need a Gi. And I don't know where to get one and so..."

"Goku, I'm not going to make Gohan a Gi!" yelled Chichi, immediately picking up on what her husband wanted. "For starters, I don't even have the materials... why don't you go get him one yourself? I cook for you, clean for you, and am raising a child for you! Would it kill you to do something yourself once in a while?"

Goku winced. In hindsight, it could've been worse. At least he tried... "Alright, alright. I'll figure something out then." Walking out of the house, Gohan waddling behind in tow, Goku sighed. He'd hoped that he would get lucky, but it seemed like that wasn't to be the case.

After walking a fair distance from their house, Goku paused and turn around to face Gohan who was doing his best to keep up. An idea having struck him, he gestured for Gohan to come closer to him before patting the young boy on his shoulder.

"Hey there kiddo, I know just where to get a Gi for you!" exclaimed Goku... The Gi he had in mind... it would be like passing down the legacy.

"Yay!" yelled Gohan, in conjunction with Goku's yell of "Nimbus!"

Grabbing Gohan, and lifting the child onto his shoulders, Goku smiled in amusement as Gohan cooed in awe upon seeing the magical cloud cloud.

"This right here, Gohan, is an old friend of mine called Nimbus." said Goku, "he's a very special friend of mine which can take you anywhere."

"A-anywhere?" Gohan stuttered, slightly surprised.

"Anywhere," Goku confirmed with a nod. "Alrighty, so can you hop onto the cloud for daddy?"

Raising the boy up to the top of the cloud, Goku was a little surprised to find that the weight on his shoulders didn't lessen. If anything it had increased...

"You right there, buddy?" Goku asked, an affectionate tone to his voice.

"I-I don't want to daddy!"

"Why not?" Goku asked, somewhat confused. "It'll be fun!"

"B-but I'm scared!" Gohan whined, fear evident in his voice for everyone to hear.

"Don't worry, it's completely safe! And Nimbus is really friendly too, I've known him for a very long time." Goku reassured his son, in an effort to comfort the toddler.

"Really d-daddy?"

"Even longer than I've known your mother," beamed Goku, reminiscing upon fond childhood memories.

"Alright then..." Gohan said, seemingly less scared about the idea of a flying cloud.

"So on the count of three, I want you to jump off daddy's shoulder and onto Nimbus. And don't worry, if you fall, daddy will catch you." Goku made sure to quell his son's worries first, this time.

"Okay."

"One... two..." Goku said grinning as he lifted his son up again, "and three!"

Almost simultaneously with his yell the weight on his shoulder lifted, and Gohan let out a small delighted squeal. Laughing along with his son, Goku leapt up onto the cloud, joining his son.

"Alrighty, Nimbus off to Grandpa Gohan's house!" Goku exclaimed, resisting the urge to smile as a confused look spread across Gohan's small face. He wasn't sure if it was because the Nimbus started tearing through the air, or because he mentioned Granpda Gohan, though.

"Gwanpa Gohan?" The boy asked, hoping for an explanation.

"Yep, that's right. He's your great grandpa, you were named after him too, you know? It's a shame he never got to see you though."

"We're going to meet Gwanpa?"

Chuckling slightly, Goku replied. "I wish we could Gohan, but Grandpa's up in heaven with god."

"Oh..." The boy said, sitting down on the cloud.

"So anyway, how do you like Nimbus, Gohan?" Goku laughed. His child was impossibly cute...

"Scaaary! But it's fluffy as well!" exclaimed Gohan, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Well I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough, little man. But if you ever need to go anywhere, just yell out Nimbus' name and he'll be right there for you - don't tell your mum I said that though." Gohan gave his father an understanding nod, as said man stretched his arms.

Soon after, the flying cloud came to a lurching stop and Goku quickly grabbed Gohan before jumping off the cloud.

"Don't worry Gohan, it's completely safe" said Gohan, in a father like tone, hopping on the Nimbus himself, "see?"

Sensing the child's worry the nimbus lowered itself, so that it was almost touching the ground. Holding his hands out Goku picked up Gohan, and gently placed him on the floating cloud.

"Okay Nimbus, to my Grandpa's house!" exclaimed the young father, "We've got to get Gohan, here. a Gi"

Cutting through the air, quickly the cloud quickly landed beside his grand-fathers house. 'Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to move the house a few 50 kilometres away' thought Goku, 'I can't believe that it's almost the same!'

In front of Goku stood a brick house which slightly resembled a dojo, a dojo-stlye roof and dojo-style double doors, and bricks made up the house. The doors were green and the top half of the house was white, while the roof was dark purple. And of course the bottom of the house, was made up of unpainted bricks.

Running inside, looking like a parent that had just witnessed the birth of their first child, Goku emerged a few minutes later holding a Gi in his hands, and a few other accessories.

Unfolding the pieces of clothing on the ground, Goku looked fondly at the Blue Gi. A blue Gi top, and blue Gi pants, two red wristbands and a white sash made up the uniform. Inspecting each piece, he finally looked at the Gi pants. They still even had the hole for his tail…

...

**Author's Notes: **

**Please Note- This fic began as a birthday present to a friend of mine called Gohan-to-the-Max, so I'd like to wish her a very happy birthday. This entire fic, this chapter and every one posted afterwards is dedicated to her.**

**Also finally revised this... hopefully the first chapter's not so horrible anymore.**

** I'll do my best to not rewrite cannon for this, and keep it interesting and all that. If you liked this, don't hesitate to drop a review letting me know what you thought.**


	2. Crawling before walking

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

Gohan's eyes lit up, the material looked strangely like his father's, yet somehow it was meant for him at the same time. It was unexplainable, as if it was a legacy being passed down, from father to son.

"Oh great," sighed Goku frantically looking around the house, "Where'd I leave it?"

"Leave what dwaddy?" asked Gohan, in confusion. Somehow the Gi had made Gohan feel special and now here his father was ruining the moment looking for something.

"Ahh there it is!" beamed Goku, brightly as he pulled out some sort of a brown stick covered with dirt.

A confused look instantly crossed Gohan's face, "Mummy said that I can't pway with sticks!" He may have been young but that didn't spare him from the wrath of his mother's explosive and unpredictable temper, and once again his father was going to get them both in trouble. His daddy was silly like that, he never thought of what his mum would do to them, one day it'd be the frying pan, the next no dinner, or a full day of studying for Gohan and a week of no form of martial arts for Goku.

"Don't be silly Gohan, this isn't a stick!" exclaimed Goku, it was after all the only companion that had seen him through thick or thin before he had gone to train with Kami, "It's called a power pole! It's got magical abilities that allows it to extend, at the will of the wielder"

Gohan, who'd had many words drilled into his head thanks to his mother understood what extend meant, but what on earth did abilities mean? And what did wielder mean? And more importantly, when did daddy become so smart?

After seeing the blank on Gohan's face, followed by a series of blinks, Goku rephrased his statement, "It's a magical stick that becomes bigger when you want it too." Having a child was strange, usually the man clad in an orange Gi would be the one having things explained to him. Yet Gohan constantly bombarded the Son parents with questions, more often Chichi than his father, though Goku usually attempted to answer each question, usually failing miserably.

"Ohh," exclaimed Gohan. "But I thought magic wasn't real! Mummy says that it's wipposs… imposswbill!"

Grinning mischievously, Goku asked, "It's impossible, is it?" Gohan keenly nodded, "then how did we get here?"

Innocently the newest addition to the Son family responded, "The mwagic cloud took us here!"

If it was possible at all, Goku's grin grew in size, almost stretching from ear to ear, "I thought magic was impossible"

Gohan's face, changed from innocent to puzzled in the space of a few seconds, '_does that mean mummy lied_?'

...

It had been three months since, Gohan had been presented with his very first Gi, and he had begun training with his father. Needless to say, the young Saiyan wasn't quite yet able to through massive blasts around, like his father, making Chichi quite happy.

Goku himself didn't want to teach Gohan how to control Ki. At least until he was a little older or had mastered everything non-Ki related, so they began with martial arts forms. Gohan had the Basic Turtle Defensive Style down, and was close to completing the Basic Turtle Offensive Style. Goku was sure, that his son would have mastered a lot more, if he didn't have to study but his mother held her iron resolve that he'd have to study intensely.

The young Saiyan had also developed a slight distaste for fighting, or rather when it wasn't done for sport. Though, he had only heard stories from his father of what it was like to fight for something other than fun, doing it as a sport seemed a lot more appealing. After all, Gohan still feared the first time he had seen his father's blood…

...

_Flashback_

_It was a bright sunny day, the heat burning unbearably as Gohan and Goku sparred for the first time. Goku was really hesitant to let his 'little man' spar, even if it was a friendly fight. Gohan had been awfully disappointed when he walked in on his mum watching a tape of Goku's last World Martial Arts Tournament._

_He'd watched the fight between Goku and Tien and was awestruck with the way his father won that match, he'd beaten four of the three eyed man! He even made a really big light that hurt the bald guy's eyes._

_He was so sad when he realised that his dad was just playing with him, he was fighting invisible opponents while his dad was chopping down trees for his mother with single karate chops. Goku may have been thought to be dumb, but the young father was usually able to read his son like a book. It had become more than obvious that Gohan wanted to do something more than just fight invisible opponents when Goku spotted the young Saiyan attacking trees._

_ Once Gohan got so frustrated that he couldn't break a tree in half like his father, he punched straight through it when frustrated; but of course Gohan didn't realise that. Gohan assumed that he missed, showing how weak and inaccurate he was._

_Goku himself once saw Gohan in the middle of the night; by the small television with the tape of the 23 World Martial Arts Tournament. Eventually Goku managed to put the pieces together understood... his boy felt extremely weak, especially compared to the amazing things his father had achieved. Granted Goku was more than double his age before anything noteworthy had ever happened, he could see where Gohan was coming from. It was very vague and blurry, but he remembered having felt something similar with his grandfather._

_Eventually with great discomfort, Goku announced that they'd be having a __**light **__spar, much to the joy of a certain 3 year old._

_Starting off the spar, Goku immediately suppressed his Ki to half of that of Gohan's, hopefully being able to show Gohan that skill counted too. Of course Gohan didn't know that his father had suppressed his Ki._

_The two joined their hands together, almost as if they were praying, before bowing to each other. A mutual nod was all Gohan needed to quickly jump into a form as he quickly raised a fist to his father's stomach._

_Goku wasn't even fazed by it as he simply increased the tension in his stomach muscles, nor did the kick to his face bother him as he simply raised an arm to block it, before spotting several openings that had quickly made themselves visible. Gohan then attempted to use a jump-kick on his father. It was a risky move that required extreme flexibility, yet was extremely powerful when it connected, a fools choice if any. The openings presented when the move did not connect were dangerous, the solar plexus was unguarded because the person was of balance, it also left the stomach and several other pressure points open. Just as the young child was falling to the ground, his father jammed two fingers into Gohan's chest._

_Gohan fell to the ground in a mess, sobbing as he let his rage control him, a red aura surrounded him as his power seemed to triple. Letting out a yell worthy of the toughest of warriors, he stood up and ran towards his father; jumping high he brought smashed his fist into his father's nose. As he returned to the ground he kicked his father in the solar plexus, winding him, seconds before he tried to smash his father's neck._

_Goku was stunned, his nose felt like it was broken, and he was gasping for air, none the less he'd survived much worse and he wasn't going to let his son, assume that forms weren't important. Power was one thing, skill a whole other; when they combined that made true strength. Although he was eager to dispel any illusions Gohan may or may not have, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gohan attempting to unleash a karate chop to the back of his neck._

_'_Not this time son,_' Goku chuckled quietly to himself as he quickly multiplied his power by 5._

_Dodging to the right he instantaneously slammed a palm into the left side of his son's ribcage. Yet somehow, Gohan managed to ignore the pain and smashed his foot to his father's groin, and once Goku reached down out of instinct he smashed another fist into his father's nose._

_Strangely his hand was covered in a thick red liquid, and his father's nose was pouring out of his nose. Suddenly Gohan fell flat on the floor, out of it either from the amount of energy he'd used up or from the shock of seeing his father's blood._

_Looking at the child, Goku smiled as he gently generated enough Ki to slightly cauterize his nose, effectively stopping the bleeding but frying some of the skin.__ Little did Son Goku know that it was this little incident that would lead his son, to a fear of un-friendly fighting, for many years to come._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Right now, Gohan was fighting an imaginary opponent, and moving almost as fast as his father was.

_'I must be catching up to daddy!'_ thought Gohan excited. He began with a clothesline which sent his opponent sprawling to the floor, then a basic karate kick. According to _daddy_ it should hit a vital point, the simple one's being either the nose, the stomach or if male, the groin. This sent the non-existent opponent flying back, but not before a small fist was buried into its gut. His father had also told him to be careful when hitting below the belt, it was something that wasn't for friendly spars and only for a last resort... in case he ever found himself in some trouble.

Goku watched smirking, at his son, he had progressed rather well, he was almost as strong as Goku at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, and he was moving as fast as Goku could currently. Of course Goku was wearing weights like usual, his wrist bands, each weighing around 7 Kilograms. His dark blue boots were equivalent to a weight of 25 Kilograms in total. While his undershirt that he wore under his Orange Gi top, weighed approximately 50 Kilograms. All in all it was a total of 114 Kilograms, which would easily squash any normal person. Then again Goku wasn't exactly Normal…

"Gohan!" Yelled Goku, catching the attention of his son, "That's enough for today, let's go home for dinner."

"Okay daddy!" replied Gohan obediently, he of course had inherited his father's appetite, and was hungry after a long day of studying and half an hour of training.

"Can I call it daddy?" asked Gohan hopefully, and after receiving an affirming nod from his father, he yelled, "Nimbus!"

The ever-obedient cloud appeared by the young child's side in less than an instant, Gohan jumped on in an instant not even hesitating in the slightest.

"Hey Gohan! You've got to leave room for me!" whined Goku as he jumped on the cloud and placed the giggling child on his lap, "Let's go home Nimbus!"

In no less than ten minutes, the duo arrived at the familiar dome shaped house. Chichi, who'd heard the racket greeted the two, "Ick, you two look filthy take a bath, while I finish dinner..."

Scooting along the father-son pair, ran too their outdoor bath, and ignited the wood placed under with a dull brown match. Striking it once, Goku found that it didn't light up, the second time harvesting the same result. By the third time, Goku was tempted to blast the wood, and allow it to burn. Of course that was definitely not an option, young Gohan didn't know of Ki and it was too dangerous to give him a little display. Because he'd either try doing it himself and harm himself or turn into a 'hooligan' as Chichi put it.

Finally on the fourth matchstick the edge ignited, creating a little bit of white smoke, under which was a tiny orange flame. Goku observed it in awe, according to Chichi fire was only a tool, a destructive one too... but right up close it seemed so life like, as if it held some kind of mythical power in it. Why did Chichi think that it was destructive? It wasn't like Demon King Piccolo or the Red Ribbon Army, right? It wasn't going around destroying eternal dragons and killing his friends and other innocent people, what was so bad about it?

Carefully, he dropped the match into the pile of wood, before he darted of to the local river, not before gathering a very few buckets first, leaving Gohan all alone by the fire.

Inspecting them curiously, Gohan reached out to feel the flames. He instantly yelled out in pain, his hand felt like it was being torn in half, it was melting! He cried out once more, before pulling his hand out from the fire. It hadn't melted! It was just a light shade of brown and a quite red. Instinctively he grabbed his hand, hoping to seize the pain. Gohan winced before he started crying, wincing slightly each time his arm came in contact with anything, usually tears.

"Gohan? Is that you?" asked a familiar voice, as it came closer and closer, "Oh my poor baby!" squealed the voice, "What happened? Where's daddy?"

"I put my (sniff) arm (sniff) in the owange thing (sniff) , and now it hurwts (sniff) really badly mummy!" the young boy cried out once again, "Mwake it stop mummy!"

Chichi hurried to her favourite boy in the world, the most important boy in the whole wide world, "Hush, it'll be okay, I'll go get some water, come with mummy." cooed Chichi, carefully. _'That Goku! Who does he think he is? Leaving Gohan all alone by the fire, like that! Well he is sleeping on the bed for a week for that!'_ thought the Son matron, marching with her son to the kitchen.

Gohan watched carefully, wincing every once in a while, as his mother filled up a small, orange, plastic bucket, using the drinking water tank, before stomping back to him. Without hesitation she snatched his arm and drenched it in the water, "Leave it there, honey, it'll be fine in a second"

Sniffling quietly Gohan complied, while Chichi tapped her foot as if expecting something for around half a minute. Before long Goku appeared, with a confused expression on his face, "Gohan why'd you leave the bath?"

"Oww!" cried Goku as his wife smashed her favourite frying pan through his head; strangely enough there wasn't even a slight dent on the pan while Goku had a large bump.

"Goku! How dare you! You can't just leave a four year old next to a fire all alone! If you ever do that again, I'll never cook for you again!"

"Huh, what happened? I just went to get water, because you said not to use drinking water for baths!"

_'Oh poor naive little Goku.'_ thought Chichi, _'Actually no... it's about time that he grows up... he's raising a son!'_

"When **you** decided to leave **your** son all alone by the fire, he thought it'd be a good idea to stick his hand in it." She said menacingly, glaring at him.

"But _Chi_ it's alright to put your hand in fire!" Almost instantaneously he disappeared, before reappearing out the window next to the blazing fire. Sure enough Goku, forced his hand into the fire. But by some miracle the fire separated, allowing Goku to put his hand straight through and back.

Chichi blinked, then blinked again, before yelling sarcastically, "That's because everyone can use their Ki!"

"Mummy, what's Ki?" asked Gohan, hopefully. The thought of separating fire - the thing which had just hurt him - exciting his young mind.

"Oh it's the thing you use to fly in the sky," exclaimed Goku, jumping in the air and flying, the way three year olds pretend to be a 'birdies', to escalate his point.

"Goku!" Chichi groaned, smacking her forehead.

* * *

**Author's Notes: ****Some of you may call this filler shit, while other's may call it Kaka setting some crap for one of his major stories. Whatever you call it, you can expect to find some Raditz next chapter.**

**And re-revised.**


	3. A Dragonball Gang Reunion

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Dragonball…**

…

It had been 3 months since Goku accidentally revealed Ki to Gohan, and the Son family had been doing well. Goku, himself began to push himself further than ever before with his training. He had figured that he had slacked off to much; he needed to get as strong as he could. Just in case Piccolo ever appeared out of the blue, or something of the sort. He needed to be ready, if there's one thing that he knew; it was that peace only existed for so long.

The weights within his Gi had found themselves increasing in mass, by around one and a half times. This had made a tremendous difference in to physical strength; he reckoned that he could lift Kami's entire lookout with a single hand.

It had been fun. All he was doing was relaxing and training, no Red Ribbon Army, no Demon King Piccolo, no Piccolo junior, and no World Martial Arts tournaments, to worry about. Speaking of which, it had been to Goku's great disappointment that Chichi had informed him of the agreement to discontinue to legendary tournament.

It was quite ironic, until now they had been living off his tournament winnings. They had been doing just fine, but then Gohan came along out of nowhere. Suddenly they needed extra things, to make sure Chichi; and therefore Gohan were comfortable. With her sudden pregnancy they had eventually been forced to dip further into the reserves. Once Gohan was born the need for those things slowed down dramatically, but along with his birth came the need to feed an extra mouth. No matter how much Chichi prayed otherwise, Gohan took after his father appetite-wise. They didn't just have an extra mouth to feed. They had an extra _black hole_ to feed.

Just recently they had begun to run low. They were already down to a quarter of their original money and were in trouble, since the World Martial Arts Tournament was discontinued, there wouldn't be an opportunity to gain prize money.

The Ox-King had heard about their troubles, and had offered his financial support. He was the King of the _entire_ Ox-Kingdom. Having their funds refuelled by him every once in a while, certainly wouldn't hurt. They would be able to get that new extension that Chichi was after.

Even though there were numerous benefits, Chichi being her stubborn self, promptly refused her father's offer. She claimed that he would not always be able to support them, and that Goku needed to grow up and learn that not everything would be handed to him in life.

She managed to convince Goku to search for a job. He had brushed off the _suggestion_, claiming it would come easily. It had taken a little while for him to realise that, it wouldn't come on a silver platter. And thus he had found himself searching for a job, under several threats of starvation and beatings from the Frying Pan of Doom.

…

Gohan had grown tremendously within those three months. Goku's son was a lot bigger, taller and even stronger. He made both his parents extremely proud.

He could now form words a lot better, without the childish stutter. He had proven that he had his amount of smarts as he was already starting to learn simple subjects such as Maths. There would also be the occasional backyard science prac.

To Chichi's both joy and dismay, he encountered the slight reading disability which all children found themselves entrusted with. He could not read a word, he could only read a bunch of letter… syllables at best. Even if he recognised the word, when reading it he would sound it out; instead of saying it out loud like he normally would while talking. Thankfully this proved to Chichi, no matter how odd his parents were he was still normal. He wasn't a freak. However it meant that he wasn't born a super genius. He would need to work to become smarter.

His physical appearance had also changed through the course of the three months. Long gone, was the spiky long hair and hat, which contained the four-starred dragon ball. It now, hung from his neck like a necklace, tucked into his shirt though; Chichi would never let it hang out freely. His hair was now toned and treated in perfect mini-Goku style, containing one less spike in total.

In Chichi's eyes, this was a great thing; at least she could make sure it would hurt when she rammed the frying pan through his head, since the hat had disappeared. The frying pan, Chichi's greatest weapon was_ very_ _unfortunately_ in a predicament of its own. Severely dented by the trademarked, Kachin Son head, it now laid battered, to never fry again.

However that didn't last for long, as a replacement was already well on its way.

…

Today was a not so typical day for the Son family, today they planned to travel to Kame house. Well typical in the sense that Chichi was yelling at her son and spouse to ready themselves, and not-so-typical in the sense that they were all going out as a family today.

It was a Dragonball Gang reunion at Roshi's house. The organiser, Bulma, had spared no-one and demanded that they all came along; from Turtle to Tien.

Chichi felt the need for this be formal. She had dressed herself appropriately. However her husband proved to be the polar opposite of herself, dressing in his bright orange Gi.

...

Bulma grimaced…. They were late… again! How the Son family always managed to show up late was beyond her.

The doorbell rung, as Roshi hobbled over to the weak door. As he opened it he noticed that Chichi, and Goku had both come along.

"Ooohooo! Come to Papa!" Roshi ran up to Chichi and began groping her.

"You pervert!" Chichi screamed, pulling out the frying pan of doom and chasing the now fleeing Roshi with it.

"Daddy where's mummy gone?" Gohan asked from beside Goku's leg.

Everyone did a double take as they glanced down at the boy.

"Say Goku, what's with the kid?" Tien asked.

"Yeah, you baby sitting or something?" Krillin asked just as curious.

"Nah, it's probably just Chichi's nephew or something." Yamcha waved it off.

Bulma sighed and put her hands on her hips. "You guys are idiots! Can't you see the hair style?"

Now everyone was curious, even Roshi stopped running from Chichi to look at the boy.

"Everybody say Hi, this is my son, Gohan."

"You've got a kid Goku?" Chiaotzu asked, floating over to the boy.

Goku patted his son on the back. "Yeah right here. He's really strong too."

Krillin snorted. "Trust."

Yamcha muttered with a smile, "Your son, Son Gohan? Do you just call him son Gohan then?"

Every shared a hearty chuckle, before Chichi interrupted. "Hey you guys, where's Launch?"

Chichi may have been a relatively new _permanent_ addition to the group and while she didn't know everyone that well, she knew all the girls. After all, like it or not, these were the people she'd be socialising with for most of her life.

"Ooooohooooo! Launch and Cheeeeeeeeee-" He was unable to finish his sentence as blood began to spurt through his nose, causing him to fly into the wall.

Chichi and Bulma both raised their fists. "God damn pervert!"

Turtle hobbled over to them both. In his own mellow voice he said, "Hey not in front of the kid!"

"Umm She's coming Chichi." Tien said awkwardly.

"And how would you know?" Chichi said with a twisted smile on her face.

"We were together when we got the invite." Tien poked his index fingers together blushing slightly.

"Doing _what?_"

…

A single space pod dropped from the sky and onto the Earth. A long haired man, with spiky hair stepped out. He seemed to be wearing some kind of armour of some sort.

He smirked as a farmer came rushing towards him, armed with some kind of contraption. He222 brought a finger to his scouter and pressed a button on it.

"A power level of 5!" Raditz laughed cruelly, "How pathetic. Kakarot must have already dominated this world."

"Hey you! Just who do you think you are? This is my land! Listen to me when I'm talking to you, god damn it!" He raised his shotgun. "You listen here buster! This is my land and I won't have no weird-monocle-wearing freaks on it!"

"Ahh maybe you're one of Kakarot's minions?"

"What? You mean do I farm carrots?"

"Farm? What does that mean, serve?"

"No, it means grow."

"You grow Kakarot?"

"Yes I grow Carrots. Say I'll give you a discount if you buy some, this hauls not been to good and me main suppliers have been leaving me."

"Oh well." Raditz said as he blasted the farmer without hesitation and took to the sky.

'_Grow Kakarot's? What is my brother up for sale or something. Pathetic human, he's my brother. He should be this worlds Tyrant.'_

Raditz set his scouter to scan for the highest power level.

"Let's see. Ahh one at 350. That must be it."

He turned around and blasted off towards the power level.2

…

"And this one time, last week or something, we were down by four runs and it was the last shot of the West City Super Champions Cup, right? Yeah and I got a deal with coach, if I hit a home run, I'd get half a billion bucks and I'd become the face of Baseball worldwide. So what I did was I smashed it into the pitcher's face –don't look at me like Bulma, I made sure I didn't give him any permanent damage- and sent it almost outta the park. But I hit it so that it'd spin backwards towards us right. So while they're trying to catch it and all, I'm walking really slowly right, strolling in fact right, just waiting for the last possible second to run a homie. And then I suddenly see it go towards to home base and everybody's yelling at me to run. But I don't, I just walk there and I make it a millisecond before Mcduffer catches it."

"Wow Yamcha, that's certainly one tale!" Lunch said standing at the door.

"Launch!" Everyone yelled, running to great their old friend.

"Pfft… You just used the after-image technique, didn't you?" Tien muttered.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Chichi sang, in a perfect sing-song voice.

"Well at least I didn't fall for one of Yamcha's corny lines!" Tien said, chuckling.

"I was six!" Chichi pouted before turning angry. "And I've still got to get you back for that, my _secret admirer_!"

"He did what?" Bulma screeched, having never heard the tail.

Yamcha suddenly backed up against the wall, fearing the wrath of the two angry women.

"So that's why you told me marriage was a horrible thing." Goku said pointing his finger at Yamcha, his voice full of naïve understanding.

The room suddenly erupted in laughter, while both Goku and Bulma looked around confused.

…

"You're not Kakarot!" Raditz said, behind Piccolo.

"Who's there?" Piccolo suddenly turned around, shocked.

'_How did I not notice him standing right behind me? I sensed this power flying, but I thought it was Goku.'_

"What's a Namekian doing on a planet like this?"

'_Namekian… That sounds familiar.'_

"I wonder." Piccolo said in fake amusement. "Die!" He suddenly let a surprise Ki blast out, aimed at Raditz.

"You fool! I am a Saiyan warrior!" Raditz slapped it back at Piccolo, who dived out of its way at the last second.

"Here I'll even show you a little trick." He raised an arm. "Keep your eyes on the birdy."

A little of Ki appeared above his hand.

'_This is my best shot! I can attack him when, he's not focussing on me. There's no way he'll see it coming if I take him by surprise.'_

While Raditz was focusing on the Ki ball, Piccolo lashed out with his leg; extending it.

He however never expected Raditz to simply step on it.

"Remember keep your eyes on the b-" He was interrupted by his scouter beeping. "What? There's a higher power level? That must be Kakarot!"

Without a second though, Raditz flew away, letting his Ki ball diminish.

…

"And that's why you should listen to women, Gohan." Krillin said.

"Because if you don't they'll do that?"

"Yea-"

'_What's that dark power?'_ Krillin asked himself. _'It's coming our way! Shit, I hope it doesn't want any trouble, everyone's had a drink.'_

"Do you guys feel that?" Tien asked, standing up.

"Chichi, Bulma, Gohan, Launch and Master Roshi, hide now!" Goku yelled, stepping out of the house. Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Yamcha following him."

...

**Author's Notes: **

**Power Levels:**

**Goku (with weights): 420**

**Piccolo (with weights): 350**

**Gohan (with weights): 180**

**Chiaotzu: 150**

**Krillin: 227**

**Yamcha: 200**

**Tien: 250**

**Miss me? This took ages sadly. Long story short, Laptop time is very limited and internet time is even more limited. Also feel free to drop an anonymous review in, I'll still respond to you. Also Kachin, for anyone that's interested, is the strongest metal in the world according to the Supreme Kai.**

**You guys are awesome. Thanks to all readers, I never would have updated without all you guys. In perfect Twist tradition, this chapter is dedicated to **_**Gohan-to-the-Max**_**, for her birthday.**

**Click on that magical little button below. You know the one that says Review? That makes everything better.**


End file.
